The present invention relates to industrial process devices of the type used to couple to industrial process control and monitoring systems.
In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, a control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry located in a control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Some field devices include a process variable sensor. Typically, the transducer transforms an input into an output having a different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples) strain gauges, flow transmitters, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others. Other field devices include a control element and are used to control the industrial process. Examples of such process devices include valve controllers, valve position controllers, heater controllers, pump controllers, etc,
In many process installations, process devices experience pulsations. The pulsations can occur during normal operation of the process.